ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Hero: Part 1
The Ultimate Hero: Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary Three years after his encounter wiht his Dimension 10 counterpart, Ben has been fighting crime with the Omnitrix, Azmuth, Tetrax, and Sevenseven by his side. They give him a new partner, and he reluctantly accepts. Plot In downtown Bellwood, an alien aligator runs across the street, jumps and somersaults over a car. Astrodactyl soars passed the car. He fires small, blue, energy shots from his wrists at the alien. The alien dodges, jumps, and satrs climbing up a wall. (Astrodactyl): I'm flying, and you're climbing? Ha! Astrodactyl charges the alien, who jumps off the wall and punches Astrodactyl, throwing him into the ground. Astrodactyl gets up holding his head. (Alien): Ha! I tricked ya!(runs off again) (Astrodactyl): (shakes it off) Get back here!(takes off) Astrodactyl swipes his arm, creating and energy whip. He swings his arm, and trips the alien. He lands and retracts his wings. (Astrodactyl): Don't you know who you're messing with? (Alien): Don't you?! (Astrodactyl): I didn't have time. Suddenly, Azmuth, Sevenseven, Tetrax, and another alien teleport, through blue bolt of lightning. Astrodactyl puts energy cuffs on the alien. (Tetrax): Good job, Ben.(Astrodactyl reverts) Another alien for the slammer.(takes the alien and teleports away) (Azmuth): Ben, you've been fighting off bad aliens for some time now, mostly on your own, and I think it's time for you to have a partner. Ben, meet Rook, your new teammate. The alien steps out from behind Sevenseven. End Scene Ben looks his new partner over, looking for something wrong with him. (Rook): Hello, I am Rook Blonko. I was summoned by Azmuth to assist you in your adventures. (Ben): No offense, but I don't need a partner. I've got the Omnitrix, which is more than enough to handle any bad guythat comes at me. (Azmuth): But there's where you're wrong. You haven't fought anything more difficult than Tetrax. Most of the alien you fight are mere criminals. Whereas Rook as to fight off invaders on a regular basis. (Rook): It is true. My home planet of Revonnah has Amber Ogia, one of the rarest, and most precious fruits in the galaxy. (Ben): Okay, while what you're saying is true, I still don't think I need a partner. (Sevenseven): Allow me to vouch for him. I have accomplished many tasks with Rook alongside me. He will prove himself if you let him. (Ben): Fine, I'll give him a chance. A beeping is heard from Sevenseven's helmet. He holds down a button on the side of his helmet. (Sevenseven): I am getting reports of alien activity on Main Street. (Ben): I'm- We're on it!(transforms) (XLR8): XLR8!(dashes off) (Rook): (to Azmuth) Do not worry, I will catch up. XLR8 dashes through the town, he stops on the corner of 1st and Main. (XLR8): He's gotta be around here somewhere....(Rook swings by, over head) Whoa!(watches Rook, swinging on grapple lines) Kid's got some skills.(dashes after Rook) XLR8 and Rook are going the same speed. Rook, turns off to the right, and XLR8 follows. (XLR8): Did Sevenseven give you any more information? (Rook): No.(grunts) I only know what you heard. They come around a corner, and see a large Gimlinopithecus rampaging through the street; throw cars, smashing walls, electricuting street lamps. (XLR8): I got him.(rams into the Gimlinopithecus) Hey, what's your damage? Don't you know I'm the hero around these parts? (Gimlinopithecus): Oh, Ben Tennyson, I hadn't expected you. But i can adapt the plan.(grunts as he throws a bolt of lightning at XLR8) XLR8 dodges and dashes back towards the Gimlinopithecus. The Gimlinopithecus punches XLR8, throwing him back into a wall. (Gimlinopithecus): I wont be stopped by such a feeble form.(a blue flash occurs) Humungousaur stands tall, facing the Gimlinopithecus. (Humungousaur): Fine!(charges) The Gimlinopithecus and Humungousaur charge eachother, rearing back to punch. Their fists collide, creating a shockwave that tosses the Gimlinopithecus back. Rook then fires an energy shot from his weapon, stunning the Gimlinopithecus. (Humungousaur): Nice shot, new guy.(reverts) (Rook): (putting his weapon back on his shoulder) Thank you, Ben Tennyson (Ben): It's just Ben. Rook walks up to the Gimlinopithecus; his weapon extends a small arm, and scans it. (Rook): (examining a file) His name is Ivlan. He is small, arms dealer, specializing in Galvan tech... (Ben): So what's he doing on Earth? The Omnitrix is here, but that's the only Galvan tech I know of. (Rook): I am unsure. His file doesn't say anything else. (Ben): Then what could it be?..... TO BE CONTINUED....... Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first reappearance) Villains *Ivlan (first appearance) Minor *Aligator Alien Aliens *Astrodactyl (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (first reappearance) Trivia *Several characters make their debut appearances. **Ben Tennyson, Azmuth, Tetrax Shard, Sevenseven, Rook Blonko, Ivlan. *XLR8, Humungousaur, and Astrodactyl make their debut appearances. *Sevenseven has a univeral translator built into his suit, that is why he is able to speak English. Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Brywarrior Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres